Head gear commonly known as baseball caps is often worn during play and other athletic activities during which this piece of wearing apparel is apt to be soiled. Once this soiling happens, it is necessary to launder the cap to rehabilitate it back toward its original condition. If washed by conventional means, it is necessary not only to dry the cap after laundering, but to also properly shape the cap during the drying process. The shaping is not only pertinent to the body of the cap, but can be equally important with respect to the bill of the cap. Currently, no adequate products meet this need, especially not for the consumer markets.
In view of the above described deficiencies associated with the use of known designs for hat drying products, the present invention has been developed to alleviate these drawbacks and provide further benefits to the user. These enhancements and benefits are described in greater detail herein below with respect to several alternative embodiments of the present invention.